Momma Bat
by 23SandyM
Summary: Imagine that there is a Batwoman. But this one is married to batman, adopted mom to Dick, member of the justice league... the list goes on and on... Rated T just to be sure...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, its my first fan fiction, and English it's not my mother language so I would appreciate if the comments about grammar or whatever wouldn't be too rude and I apologise in advance for the bad grammar and bad spelling of the words. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to comment. Enjoy your reading! just a little warning, this story will be written through the Young Justice series but with a little more details ( like more conversations between Dick and Bruce and more detail in between the episodes) and it will start with a bunch of flashbacks. I'll let you start reading now enjoy!**

...

It's a pretty dark night today in Gotham. Hopefully the bat wouldn't come today. But of course I'm wrong and he came. I don't even know why I thought he wouldn't. I just spotted him in the Wayne tower roof top, it's pretty obvious so he shouldn't be there, is just one more hint to the bad guys. But, since the bad guys are pretty stupid I don't see any problem of doing it. You're probably wondering who I am, well let me tell you, I'm pretty much like him. There is just one difference, I'm female and he's male. And that's it. I'm a master of pretty much all martial arts, I am a pretty good detective, an excellent hacker, and I have a secret identity which I know he knows. But anyway, I'm Batwoman, but you can call me Sofia.

...

Like I said I was in a pretty near rooftop so I could watch him very well. You also must be wondering if I know his secret identity, oh come on of course I know his secret identity, and he knows mine so we're kinda even. He's being trying to catch me for years. You ask why? I'm going to tell you! He heard about me, searched who I was, and now he's been chasing me and trying to figure out where I live for 2 years. And let me tell you it's pretty difficult to escape each time. He's pretty persistent when he wants to find someone. But he's not the only one who is an expert in hiding in the shadows. But,... he's so dreamy. I have to admit he's pretty hot, and the thing that he has this mysterious and badass aura around him it's pretty actractive. I have this huge crush on him since I first heard of him. And today I finally decided to let him catch me. You ask why? Well I ask why not? Like seriously, I think he deserves to know or like to meet me personally, because I am pretty sure that he already knows my name, my address, etc. And he didn't find me in that address because I kinda changed it. Not changed it in moved somewhere else, No, I changed it by hacking in the United States citizens database and changed it to my uncle's address. Sorry, I'm babbling, well I'm just really nervous because he spotted me, like right now, he's looking at me, right now, and I don't know what to do. I'm stressing! Oh My God! he's coming, he's coming! I can't move, it's the first time that I'm this nervous. I turned around and did like I didn't notice him having finally a little control over my body.

" I know you noticed me." I heard behind me a dark, raspy voice that sent chills all over my body.

"And?" I asked like I was the smoothest person ever. Or at least tried.

" Why did you made me chase you for two years in a row" he asked with the voice that made me melt each time I heard it. Its not like I heard it before, it's that it's really like really attractive and I'm babbling again sorry.

" It's not like I made you chase me one year and then stop and then chase me another one. Would you prefer that!" I asked like it was the stupidest thing ever. Well, it kind of was. Who would chase someone one year and then stop and then chase for another one that someone. Its just stupid, what the hell!

" Why did you let me find you right now?" He asked like it was the real meaning of the question but yet not showing any emotion. How does he do that?

" Well that's more like a question." I answered turning around just to be surprised by how close he was actually. Like really he was less... let's just say that you could barely fit in your hand between us. Surprised by it, I tried to take a step back but ended up almost falling off the building. Unfortunately or more like thankfully, my dear bat was there to catch me. And again more like wrap his arms around me so I didn't fell, and with that dragging me closer to him making us be squeezed against each other. And it was delightful. I could feel his abs through is armor.

He bent down bringing is face closer to me, our foreheads touching through our masks or hoods in this case, and whispered to me making me shiver " So answer it." His voice was so demanding that I couldn't help myself but stare from where they came from. Moments later, I finally snapped out of it, looking again at his eyes just to seeing looking at my lips too. He sensed my stare at his eyes and looked up at mine. We stared at each other for a moment just for then me slam my mouth against his.

...

" Bruce, do you really think it's a wise choice?" I said putting my heels on. " I don't really think these earrings should be in my ears." I said turning around putting the earrings near my ears. I saw Bruce sigh and coming near me grabbing my waist pulling me closer to him.

" There isn't a jewel that shouldn't be on you." He said pulling me even closer.

" You spoil me too much I'm not use to this Bruce!" I said, earning a sigh for answer.

" Okay, let's get this straight. You're my wife, and I'll spoil you because you deserve it, ok? Now, put the damn earrings on and let's go because we're already late" he said kissing my temple and turning around to go to the bathroom. Well, you see? Me and Bruce started dating some months after we first met. Then three months later he asked me to marry him. I know its was a bit too early but we're not normal so that just makes us even more not normal. It was a bit of shock for Gotham when we married. Even more of a shock once they discovered that I wasn't one of the healthiest persons alive. There were rumors about me just wanting his money. But I couldn't care less, I mean, we both know that we love each other so why care about what others think. And we've been married for 2 years now and we couldn't be happier. Me, Bruce and Alfred were one little family who couldn't be much more happy.

...

We've been sitting in this place for almost one hour and I've been with a smile all the time. But it all went wrong. I'm still shocked by seeing their bodies on the ground. And I just can't move. I couldn't move. I couldn't help. And I just can't stop thinking about it.

...

" No Bruce, you don't understand! I watched them die, and so did you. We could have helped, I could have helped. And we did nothing. I did nothing. After all this years trying to protect everybody in this city, and in that one moment not being able to, made me feel, makes me feel awful Bruce! And I can't help but feel guilty for their death. And now I am able to repair a little bit my mistake." I said crying and screaming at him at the same time. " Bruce, you watched your parents die. I watched my parents die. And now look at us." I said stopping screaming for a moment. I slowly turn to face him and with determination I finally said what I wanted. " I am NOT letting this boy become like us."

 **Hoped you enjoyed it !**  
 **Comment please!**  
 **Sandra.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys well this is the first chapter and I know two chapters in a day! Well just a little warning that when I write like this, example: Love you batman! It means that someone thinking. Most likely Sofia because she's the main character. But well I'm gonna stop talking in 3, 2, 1 ... enjoy your reading!

...

I was taking a shower when I heard someone screaming. What the hell? what's going on? I got out of the shower as fast as I could, put on a towel around me and run in direction the screaming were coming from. When I got there I noticed that it it was coming from Richard's room. What's going on? I got in just to see a hilarious scene. I mean, my little baby and my big baby both in boxers yelling at each other, it's just too adorable to not laugh at I almost died of cuteness in the room. I cleared my throat just for them to notice me and said when they turned to me.

" Well somebody wants to explain to me what all the screaming is about?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" Bruce wants to take my turn in the shower" said Richard putting his hands on he's hips too.

" Bruce!" I yelled at him turning to face him with an angry expression in my face. " You have your own shower in your room!"

"But you were in there and I have to shower now because we're going to be late if I don't" He yelled back crossing his arms on his chest.

"Did that ever stopped you from coming in and shower with me? And besides there's plenty of other rooms!" I said approaching him and Richard.

" I didn't thought of the other rooms and I couldn't get distracted by you because we would be late!" He said putting his left arm around my waist. " And Dick's was the first option that I thought."

" Well, next time go to another room, got it? And now I want my good morning kiss." I said leaning in, or up because he's pretty tall. He started to lean in too but we stopped when we heard Richard yelling.

" No, please no, my eyes, No, it burns, my beautiful blue eyes, ruined forever!" He said hiding behind his hands and turning around throwing himself on his bed.

" Oh come here my big baby!" I said throwing myself on his bed too and tackling him into a bear hug and kissing him all over his face.

" Oh I want kisses too! " And just then Bruce throw himself next to us on the other side of Richard and joining the hug.

" Mom, dad, quit it!" He said trying to escape. Richard started calling me and Bruce mom and dad last year when me and Batman almost died from one of Joker's attacks, we were poisoned and if it wasn't for Mr Fox making the antidote we would be dead now. He had nightmares for months after that. I think he couldn't stand losing again his parents. We were very happy when he called us mom and dad. I even cried. Since then he is my big baby. He still calls Bruce sometimes by his name but I think is just an habit or something. I mean, it took him almost one month to stop calling Bruce sir or mister so I think it's pretty normal. Also because of Bruce being Batman too. " Mom your towel!" I looked down and saw my tower almost falling. I quickly got up and wrapped it again around me. " A little warning next time would be good thank you!" He said closing his eyes.

" Oh come on Richard, you used to take baths and showers with me when you were little. There's no need to be ashamed of your mother." I said finishing wrapping the towel around me.

" But still! I'm growing up!" He said crossing is arms on his chest.

" And I am your mother" I said also crossing my arms on my chest. He turned around to look at Bruce and said.

"A little help here!?"

"On no, don't drag me into that. I thought you had all ready learned not to argue with her" said Bruce getting up to.

" ugh!" He said laying down again on his bed. And in that moment we heard a knock on the door.

" come in!" I said almost sure it was Alfred. And I was right we saw the door open to reveal Alfred with a calm look on his face.

" Master Bruce appears that there's an emergency at the Batcave." Just as he finished saying that Bruce and Richard jumped up in alert.

" Do you mind taking this one boys?"

...

Batman and Robin just got out to go fight Freeze apparently and I stayed behind finishing preparing myself. Its just so stupid thinking that neither of them got to take a shower. But oh well. I'm just finishing eating breakfast to go to the batcave to take the Zeta-beam to the Hall of Justice. Maybe you're thinking shouldn't you be with Robin and Batman going through the crowd right now. Well no. It might be strange, because Robin should be Batman and Batwoman protégé. But he isn't, he's only Batman's protégé. I just arrived at the HQ on Earth to see Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado.

" J'onn, Tornado, are they here yet?" I said as I approached them.

" Batwoman" , " Sofia" said Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter the same time

" It appears that they are late" said J'onn.

" Yes, Freeze attacked today Gotham did the other cities got attacked too?" I asked approaching the computer.

" Indeed, Central Ci-" John was saying until Red Tornado interrupted.

"They are here"

...

" Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, welcome." Said Martian Manhunter. I saw Robin and Kid Flash fist bumping through the computer as they followed Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado inside the room. If you didn't notice I was watching by the security cameras. They proceeded to give them a tour of the inside area which was the gym, the galley, and the library where I was. I immediately stopped watching through the computer and turn around just to be tackled with a hug by Kid Flash.

"Hi G-Mom!" Said KF hugging me tighter.

"Hello there G-son." I said hugging back. It must be strange for you but it's how we treat each other. You see Wally here is my godson and his godmother. You must be asking why? Well, Iris is my baby sister. So yeah, it's a little strange why I ended up with Bruce and in Gotham, let's just say at the time i was at Gotham University studying physics when I first saw Batman and decided to become Batwoman.

" How is your mother and aunt?" I asked pulling away just to be pulled back in the hug.

" Good, they're good. God, it's been ages since I last saw you." He said now pulling away.

" Honey, I went visit last week!" I said walking closer to the others.

" One week it's too long!" He said hugging me to the side again.

" Well okay. Hello Aqualad, Speedy. Welcome to the Hall of Justice." I said to the others. " And of course, welcome back Flash, Aquaman and Green Arrow."

" Batwoman", "Hi", " Thank you" They said all at the same time.

"Make yourselves at home" Flash said as Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash sat down in the three sit that were there while Speedy stood in the center of them.

" Quick debrief to discuss about this for ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long." Batman said to them as we circle around him and the eye scanner came down and began scanning us.

" Recognise Batman 0-2, Batwoman 0-3, Aquaman 0-7, Flash 0-5, Green Arrow 0-9, Martian Manhunter 0-8, Red Tornado 1-7."

" That's it!?" We all turn around to see Speedy yelling. Oh this is not gonna be good. " You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said pointing to the people watching through the glass.

" It's a first step. You've been granted access a few others get." Aquaman said.

" Pease tell me you didn't told him." I whispered to Green Arrow who just smiled sadly at me. This is not gonna be good.

" Oh really!" He said as he pointed to the glass window ." Who cares which side of the glass we're on!"

" Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow said has he took a few steps forward.

" What I need is respect" he said glaring at him. " They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks! We deserve better than this." Speedy said as he turned to face the others making them look at each other.

" You're kidding right. You're playing their game? Why? Today was the day, the step one into becoming full fledged members of the league." He told them. He's already talking too much, please don't go there!

" Well sure, I thought the step one was taking a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash said to him.

" Except that the Hall isn't the real HQ." And damn you Oliver.

" What?" Robin said as they all looked shocked.

" I bet that they never told you that this is a false front for tourists and a pit stop first catching a Zeta-beam." Continued Speedy as we all started to glare at Green Arrow. " Teleporter to the real thing, and orbiting satellite, called the Watchtower." When he finished saying this Green Arrow quickly turned around to face Batman who was glaring at him.

" I know. I know. But I thought maybe we could make an exception." Green Arrow said, more like pleaded earning a glare in return from Batman. "Or not."

" You're not helping your cause here son." Aquaman said as he took a few steps forward trying to calm Speedy down. " Stand down, or-"

" Or what? You'll send me to my room? And I'm not your son! I'm not even his." He said pointing to Green Arrow. " I thought I was his partner but not anymore." He said throwing his hat to the ground. The rest of the team just stared at him. " Guess they're right about you. You're not ready." And then he left the room. I placed a hand on Green Arrow shoulder for support just as the alarm went off.

" Superman to Justice League, there has been an explosion at project Cadmus. It's on fire." Superman told us.

" I have had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may present the perfect opportunity to in-" Batman started before another alarm broke off.

" Zatara to Justice League. The sorceress Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to block out the Sun. Requesting full league response." Asked Zatara.

" Superman?" Asked Batman to Superman.

" It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." Said Superman.

" Then Cadmus can wait." Batman told him.

" All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates, Batman out." He said pressing the button on the control panel. " Stay put." He said now turning to face the teenagers.

" What! Why?" Robin exclaimed earning a look from me making him look at the ground.

" This is a league mission." Aquaman said to them.

" You're not trained." Said Flash.

" Since when?" Kids Flash asked Flash.

" I meant that you're not trained for part of this team." Flash corrected himself.

" There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman said trying to lighten up they're mood.

" But for now, stay put." Batman said as the leaders started to leave the room. I looked and Robin and nodded him coming for me almost immediately.

" Be careful." He said hugging a tighter.

" Don't worry baby, I'll be back in a blink of an eye." I said squeezing him before letting go and start following my colleagues not before messing with KF's and Aqualad's hairs. Not that aqualad has a lot of hair but you get it. Robin always does this before I or Batman go on missions. Well it doesn't hug Batman he always says be careful.

...

When we got back from the fight, me having a aching back we were expecting to see the boys bored to death in the Hall but for our surprise we fond nobody. I just looked at Batman who was supporting me with one hand on my waist and my arm around his shoulders to see him looking at me with a frown on his face. Then I finally got it. Robin, you are soooo grounded!

"They're at the fire." I said turning to the rest of the league who was behind us. Which, by the way, was perfectly fine, not even a scratch. I mean, I know that I'm the one that has least experience, and the one that threw herself in front of Wotan to protect that woman who one of his attacks was directed to but come on! Not even a scratch! That is no fair!

"You mean at Cadmus?" Asked Superman stepping forward.

"Ugh I knew they wouldn't stay out of trouble, I just knew it!" Said Flash throwing himself in one of the seats.

"They should be back already it was just a small fire" said Green Lantern, Hal to be more specific. I looked at Batman again now with a worried expression in my face.

"Let's go" he said and we all started leaving.

...

We started to arrive, all of the league, just to be surprised again, this time not by their absence but by their state and by the building completely destroyed. But mainly by the younger replica of Superman who was in front of us. He came closer and showed us his destroyed suit to reveal a S shield.

I could hear some of the leaguers gasp while the others must look horrified. I looked again at Batman seeing him frown even more before speaking.

"Is that what I think it is? " he asked.

"He doesn't like to called an it." Kid Flash warned.

"I'm Superman's clone." He announced and I hear again they gasp as I did myself. I saw Batman frown concentrate on the other boys as he said.

"Start talking"

...

" The Green Lanterns, Hawkman, Hawkwoman and Captain Atom will take away Desmond. The rest of us will have a discussion on what has happened." Batman said as he walked away from us. I stopped a little sighing and then looking at them to see them looking at me with sad expressions except Superboy. I sighed again.

"I am very disappointed at you three." I said looking at them in the eyes. "Do you imagine the danger that you were in? Do you imagine if you didn't made it through? Do you imagine what I felt when we arrived at the Hall and you weren't there?" I said wincing in pain.

"Mom- " Robin tryed to say.

"Do you imagine what I would feel if you didn't made it through?" I said more quietly.

"I'm sorry mom." He said coming to embrace me in a hug which I returned and later to be joining by Kid Flash.

"We're sorry, we just wanted to-" Kid Flash tried to say.

"Prove yourselves, I know." I said looking up at Aqualad and Superboy who were looking away but looking immediately back when they sensed my stare. I slightly smiled at them for then gesture them to come into the hug. I could feel Aqualad's hesitance but he finished to join the hug. Superboy just crossed he's arms and looked away. I could feel my smile fade but then I just squeezed the boys in my arms and then pulled away.

Just as we pulled away Batman, Flash and Aquaman aproched us.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all fifty-two levels. But let's make one thing clear- " He sad narrowing his eyes and coming next to me helping me stand again which I appreciated. I was almost falling for being this bit of time standing all alone.

"You should've called." Flash said crossing his arms earning a glare from Batman clearly not happy by the interruption.

"And results aside, we are not happy. You hacked Justice League systems- " he started just for being interrupted again but this time by me.

"Which will not go by without punishment!" I exclaimed looking at Robin who flinched under my stare. I could sense the glare Batman gave me without even looking as he continued.

"Disobeyed direct orders, and endangered lives. You will not be doing this again." He said finally finishing.

"I am sorry, but we will" Aqualad spoke.

"Aqualad, stand down" Aquaman ordered

"My apoligies, my king, but no. We did good work here tonight. The work you've trained us to do. Together. On our own, we forged something powerful. Important." He said and I smile to myself already thinking where they wanted to go with this.

"If this is about your treatment at the Hall, the three of you- "

"The four of us. And it's not." Said Kid Flash.

"Batman, we're ready to use what you taught us or else why bother teaching us at all?" Robin spoke looking at Batman and I.

"Why let them tell us what to do?! It's simple. Get on board , or get out of the way." Superboy said making me frown. Okay, your not feeling welcome but you, young boy, need to learn how to not be rude. All of us mentors looked at each other before Batman spoke.

"Give me three days, but before that, Robin, I believe you got something from me." He said looking at him.

"This is what I was able to download from one of Cadmus computers. I don't know if its everything, but-" he tried to say.

"That will be fine." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. I looked at the others and waved goodbye. "Bye boys, we'll see you on three days. Kid, say to your mother that I'll visit soon."

"Of course G-mom." He said also waving good bye. As we were going a little far away, Batman already calling the batmovil I could hear superboy asking.

"What's a G-Mom?" He asked probably Kid Flash.

"It's a nickname for Godmother, and well she's my Godmother" he answerd making me chuckle under my breath.

...

When we got home Alfred was expecting us with a hot tea for Bruce and a hot chocolate for me and Richard. We thanked him and before he could say anything I said.

" Alfred, its late, go to bed, I'll take care of this."

"I appreciated the concern miss Sofia but I'm -" he tried to say but got interrupted by Bruce.

"Alfred, I really hoped that you already knew that it's not worth it to argue with her." He said drinking a little bit from his tea.

"Very well master Bruce, miss Sofia, master Dick. I hope you have a pleasant sleep" and with that he was gone.

"Well this is a very good hot chocolate isn't it?" Richard said faking a yawn "wow, and I'm really tired, well better if I go sleep, good night" he said when started running of.

"Dick" Bruce said with a firm voice. And I hear him mumbling a little "damn".

" Before you start, I already know." He said turning around and placing his mug in the nearby table as me and Bruce did. "Disobeyed direct orders, endangered myself, yada yada yada just say the punishment so I can go sleep."

"Richard" I started by putting a hand on his shoulder "its not because of that, and you know it."

"You scared us to death, today. When we got there and didn't saw you I almost though that your mother would have a heart attack." Bruce said coming to stand next to me.

"I know" he whispered.

"You know we love you okay? And that the worst thing that could ever happen to us would be if you ended harmed in any way " I said bending down at his level to look at him in the eye. "Remember what I told you when you said you wanted to be Robin?"I asked softly.

"First comes family, health and school, then comes saving the world." He said looking at me smiling at the memory.

"God, good memories. I remember when you told me that." Bruce said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Good" I said get up "now, about your punishment."

"On come on I thought that with all this getting sentimental thing I would escape it" he whining at me.

"You thought wrong!" I said a smile playing at my lips.

"Really? You're not gonna help me here? She's clearly enjoying this!" He said waving his arms in a form of protest and looking at Bruce.

"Like I said this morning I thought you had already learned not to argue with her." He said also getting up.

"On pleeeeeeeaase! I promess to be a good boy!" He said bringing his hands together in front of me and smiling like if he was an angel.

"Don't give me the lost puppy face, you know that it doesn't work." I said know putting my hands on my hips. "But since you're already forbidden to go on patrol for two weeks- " I tried to say before I was interrupted by Richard.

"WHAT? Oh come on!" He said crossing his arms around his chest. "That's not fair"

"Like I was saying I think a week without any technology and these three days without Wally." I said the final sentence and let me tell you I felt like a judge.

"What am I supposed to do during this time?" He asked like it was the worst thing in the world.

"Well we do have a lot of books in our library!" Bruce said with a smirk on his face.

"Books? Like in reading?" He said with a sad expression taking over his face.

"Or you could come with me to work." Bruce continued looking at me with a challenging look on his face.

"Or you could come with me to work! " I said looking at Bruce smirking just to see us face fall when he heard Richard.

"I CHOOSE MOM!" He said running off before I could change my mind. I giggle a bit at his cuteness. I went to Bruce whispering a quick "I won" and "don't forget the mugs and to turn off the lights" before running after Richard yelling "I didn't get my goodnight kiss!"

...

Hope you enjoyed it.

Don't forget to comment.

Sandra


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys ! So , well there is another episode.**  
 **I'll let you read but don't forget to comment.**  
 **Enjoy your reading.**

...

 **Mount Justice**  
 **July 8** , **2010**  
 **08:04 EDT**

I was standing next to Batman while he explained where we were and I watched the other leaguers moving around with heavy pieces of metal and etc.

"Since you four are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red tornado has volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Batwoman's in charge of the training. With Black Canary as a replacement if something comes up. I will deploy on missions." Batman said glancing at me when he said my name.

"Real missions?" Robin asked. They were all dressed in civilian clothes and its kinda strange to see Robin wearing sun glasses but its necessary. I also just noticed that he always call Bruce Batman when he has the mask on but he still calls me mom when it's me. I'm just going to shove this on his face later.

"Yes , but covert." Bat answered.

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff" Flash told them.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter, Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman spoke.

"The five of you will be that team" Batman confirmed. They all began to sheer.

"Wait...Five?" And then I smile to myself, this will be fun. We all looked behind them just for them turn around. Martian Manhunter appeared them with his niece behind him.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." I said smiling at her.

"Hi." She said shyly.

"I'm liking this gig more and more every minute." KF said grinning at Robin I smiled at they're cuteness. After all, they becoming teenagers. " Welcome aboard! I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad, Superboy. It's cool if you forget their names though." He continued making me chuckle under my breath. They all went closer to Miss Martian but Superboy.

"Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M!" Robin said earning a wink and a smile from me. We watched as he walked closer and as Miss Martian's shirt changed colours.

"I like your T-shirt" she said again shyly making Superboy slightly smile. Aqualad then looked at all of them and stated.

"Today is the day" they all smiled, nodding their heads.

...

 **Mount Justice**  
 **July 18, 2010**  
 **13:12 EDT**

I was at work, witch happened to be in the Wayne enterprises. I'm the vice-president of the applied sciences and right now I'm thinking of ways to turn this damn piece of work that doesn't want to. Ugh, its very frustrating. I need to get this done by tomorrow to Mr fox show it on the conference but the damn piece just doesn't turn! Maybe I put it wrong? Just as I took the piece off, my phone starts ringing. I picked it up to see who was calling me to be surprised that it was my sister. I decided to answer it putting the phone on speaker and resumed my work.

"Hello?" I answered.  
" **Hi Sofia, how's it going?"** She asked, nothing good coming from there, I already know it.  
"Nothing much, how is Barry?" I decided to go with the act.  
" **On, don't act like you don't know how he is! Bet you saw him yesterday!"**  
"Well I actually didn't"  
 **"Oh. Okay. "**  
"He would tell you if he was with me yesterday"  
" **Yeah, I know."**  
"Just say what you want Iris"  
" **Okay, okay. I want a story**."  
"Aren't you a little bit too old for me telling you stories?"  
" **You know what I mean** "  
"Iris I thought we had already discussed this"  
 **"I know but this is boring here and I don't know what to write** "  
"Okay, okay calm down. Why don't you ask that friend of yours that works at the police station?  
" **What friends of mine?** "  
"The one you say that has always the best stories"  
" **Omg! Sofia you're a genius! Why didn't I thought of her?"**  
"On please, tell me something I don't know!"  
" **Okay,okay. I gotta go now! Bye love you,"**  
 **"** Bye, lov-" and then she hanged up not even letting me finish. _You crazy woman!_

...

I was standing next to Batman as he informed the team about their first mission.

"Isla Santa Prisca **.** This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neurosteroid, a strength enhancing drugs sold under the street name Venom. Infrared heat signal indicated their factory is still operating at full capacity but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where the team comes in." He started.

"This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report." I ordered each team member looking at them with a serious expression. And I'll confess I'm a little too nervous for this.

"If the Justice League do need to intervene, they will. The plan requires two drops zones." Batman continued.

"So whose in charge?" Robin asked us. Me, Batman and Red Tornado just looked at each other and then back at the team.

"Work that out between you" Batman finally said before we got out of the room. Red Tornado went to the apartment that exists up in the cave while me and Batman went to the zeta-beam to the watch tower. When we arrive we went to the control room to report the nearly started mission. There was wonder woman and superman, as well as the flash reporting a mission that they probably just finished. I couldnt help but feel the anxiety inside me. _It's not his first mission_ , _calm down._ I told myself, just for then remember _but its he's first without you or Batman being with him_. Omg! What was I thinking in letting him go like that. There just a bunch of teenagers. He shouldn't even be going all hero with us. What kind of mother am I? I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't notice Bruce talking to me.

"Sofia, Sofia are you listening to me?" He said slightly shacking me.

"Uh? Oh, yes. I'm just a bit preoccupied with the team." I said playing with my fingers.

"Don't be, they know what they're doing." He said a little bit too calm and let me tell you I didn't take it well the lack of preoccupation with the team.

"Oh so now they know what they're doing?" I ask raising a little my voice, the worry in it no more noticeable, just the anger that was starting to boil inside me. _How could he be so damn calm when his son could be in danger?_ "You didn't say that when they were at Cadmus!" By now the three other heroes were looking at us with surprised expression on their faces. They never saw or heard Batman and Batwoman argue, never.

"Are you feeling alright?" He said to me crossing his arms just making even more angry.

"I'm feeling perfectly fine, you on the other hand don't seem to be. Do I have to remind you that our son his out there without you or me? Not to speak of my godson, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Superboy. Theyre just teenagers, theyre just baby's and yet we had to put them in a team and let them have what they wanted." I said as I started raising even more my voice.

"You saw and you heard them! That's what they wanted!" He said not showing the least expression.

"How can you say that?! You could just be your old self and said 'No, you won't be allowed to do that'" I said lowering my voice to imitate him. "But no for once you had to do what somebody else wanted !"

"Why are you saying that right now, its not like you didn't have lots of time to say it before!" He said also starting to raise his voice.

"You don't get do you?" I said coming back to my normal voice and chuckling at his stupidity. Then I lowered even more my voice and started to hit him with my index finger on his chest and saying slowly. "If something happens to my baby, physically or psychologically, its on you Wayne, and it's with me that you'll have to deal with." And with that I took of towers the zeta-beam. I'm not feeling well today and I have to figured out why.

...

I quickly arrived at the Wayne Manor, still feeling this strange anger inside me. I don't know what's happening I've never been this angry before. And I'm feeling quite bad too for yelling at Bruce at the Watchtower. I don't even know what has got into me. I quickly made my way through the house to the kitchen. Maybe Alfred has an idea what's going on.

" Miss Sofia, I wasn't expecting you this early." He said stopping washing some dishes looking worried almost immediately after he glanced at me. " Is something disturbing you?"

" I don't know Alfred. It's just... I am not feeling really good." I said sitting in a chair next to the counter. " I'm having these mood swings very frequently. And then there's this bad feeling like I'm going to throw up at any moment, and actually this once or twice. Usually it's in the morning but..." I continued, my hands making their way to my hair and pulling out a bit. "And I'm feeling so over protective over Richard, even if I know he knows how take care of himself." I finished looking out at him. " Can it be what I think it is?" I finally said with an horrified look on my face. I saw him sigh and sit down next to me.

" I think I should prepare the car to go to the store, yes Miss?"

...

 **Mount justice**  
 **July 23, 2010**  
 **10:00 EDT**

I am absolutely petrified. I never thought this would be possible. I mean, the doctors said that I wouldn't be able to, when I was younger. And I have absolutely no idea how Bruce is going to react about this. I mean, it shouldn't be that bad. I'm making my way through the cave right now, apparently they arrive from their mission and I'm just glad they did because I was stressing too much. It has been over 5 days and I haven't seen my baby. This will not happen again. I was just coming through the doors when I heard Batman lecture them. Really? That man can help but feel a little happy? His son his back and safe! Come on!

" A simple recon mission, observe and report. You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." He said starting to lecture again. Okay I had enough. I cleared my throat to make him look at me and the team too. I glared at him. "Until then... Good job." He said maybe a little afraid of me. Even if its funny thinking that the Batman is afraid of me, it's still pretty satisfying knowing that he has to respect even with the mask on. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads... Determines character." I smiled proudly at my boy and then glanced at my big boy smiling at him for the nice words. I saw all the team look at each other and exchange smiles. It was about time he said something nice. The kids all started to go to the living to hang out a bit, not before Robin and Kid Flash giving me a hug, and I decided to take this as my cue to talk to Bruce.

" I need to talk to you,... It's pretty important." I said approaching him and looking at the ground. Damn! Freaky hormones! Stop making me so shy! I saw him look at me with a worried look on his face, well, actually he wasn't showing any emotion. Maybe I'm imagine things or maybe I want to think that he was worried. We haven't talked much after my outburst at the watchtower. In these days I would patrol till later, to arrive at home and he would be already asleep, and he would get up early for not interacting with me in the mornings. Though it hurt me a bit, I think I deserved it. "Can we go to somewhere private?"

" I think we did everything we had to do here. Let's go home." He said again with no emotion at all, starting to tap in the computer near the Zeta-beam, probably putting in the Batcave coordinates. We traveled through the database and arrived at the Batcave. I saw him remove his hood and I did the same. I'm feeling really nervous about this. I just hope it doesn't react badly. I mean, it's not like we're not married or anything. I saw him go directly to the Bat-computer, not even glancing at me. I let out a sigh and started to walk to him.

" Look, if you're mad at me because of my outburst at the Watchtower, I'm sorry. I have a perfectly fine explanation for that." I said arriving to stand behind him. I saw him sense my presence behind him and tense when I put my hand on his shoulder. He turned around and look at me.

" I'm not mad at you but it looks like you're mad at me." He said crossing his arms on his chest.

" why do you think that?" I said doing the same thing.

"Well, you have recently been patrolling till later just for not having to go to bed with me at the same time." He said now putting his hands on his hips. " Which leaves me thinking that you're trying to ignore me."

"How could you think that?! It's you who has been waking up early just for not having to interact with me in the morning." I said also putting my hands on my hips. " So I'm not the one who has been ignoring someone."

" Are you really blaming me? " he said raising a little his voice.

" Well it's not my fault." I sad also raising a little my voice. He is really starting to piss me off right now, and I'm not going to control myself over this! I am NOT going to!

"Sofia-" he started just to be interrupted by me.

" Don't you Sofia me. You said you weren't mad but clearly you are. Well let me tell you something, I don't f****** care if you're mad or not. I really meant what I said in the Watchtower. And you know what? We put our baby in this business when I clearly said 'I am not letting this boy become like us'. But I'm not letting this one getting in the business too." I said yelling at him and pointing at my belly.

" Sofia, what do you mean by-" he tried to say but I didn't let him.

" God! I am so mad right now! That I'm sure I would be able to break that freaking iron table! And even-" I continued just to be stopped by Bruce grabbing my upper arms and shaking me a little making me look at him.

" What do you mean by 'this one', are you-" he began just to be interrupted again by me.

"Yes, Bruce. I'm pregnant. And you better not come at me now yelling because this freaking hormones are making me mad and I-" I continued just to be tackled by him hugging me tightly. I stayed freezed by the shock during a moment before I hugged him back.

" Oh my god, I'm going to be dad! Well, I'm already dad but I'm going to be again!" He said squeezing me tighter.

" I know." I said in a whisper filling the tears in my eyes. God! I hate this hormones.

" For how long have you known about this? Why didn't you tell me?" He said pulling away but kipping arms around my waist.

" When I came home after our argument in the Watchtower, I talked to Alfred and then it just snapped. Then we went to the store to buy the test and it came out positive. We still have to go to the doctor though." I said placing my hands on his chest.

" Oh my god, I ... I can't believe it." He said resting his forehead against mine.

" I was so nervous, I didn't know how you would react." I spoke closing my eyes. " Hell, I'm still nervous about this! How do you think Richard will react?" I said in a more worried tone, pulling back with wide eyes.

" I'm sure he'll react fine." He said leaning in. " I did, didn't I." Then we finally close the space between us and slammed his lips against mine starting a passionate and full of love kiss. I put my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me as he pulled me by my waist. We stayed kissing each other for a while until we both needed hair to survive. I wish we didn't though.

"Does anybody else know?" He asked as we pulled away.

" No. Just me, you and Alfred." I said placing my hands again on his chest.

"Can't believe Alfred knew before me!" He said making me laugh.

"We did go together buy the test at the store. And besides what doesn't he know. I bet he knew before I did!" I said now making us both laugh.

"Wait, does this mean that I'll have to get whatever you want, whenever you want?" He said making me laugh even harder.

"Well I do want some pineapple juice right now." I said bringing my index finger to my mouth making a face like I was thinking. I looked at him just to see him wide eyeded.

"Okay, okay! I'll get it! You can go relax in the living room that I'll get it as fast as I can! I'll see if we have pineapple juice in the fridge! But I'm not sure we have!" He said as he started running up the stairs of the Batcave making me giggle to myself. "But if we don't I'll go to the market and get it! Don't worry!" He said not screaming and running off just making me laugh even harder. I don't even like pineapple juice. He's going to be so disappointed. But I'll be honest I'm going to enjoy this.

...

 **Wayne Manor**  
 **July 23, 2010**  
 **20:46 EDT**

We were currently having dinner as Bruce and Richard were talking about some football game that they saw two days ago. _Boys!_ I thought to myself. Surprisingly we were in the very good mood. Maybe I should, I mean, we should, tell him about the baby. Yeah, we should.

"Richard," I started taking Bruce's hand on mine and looking at him like if I was saying 'it's time'. " How would you feel,... I mean,... wouldn't you like to have a brother or sister sometime?" I said looking at him carefully try not to smile or burst into tears.

" Are you saying that you're adopting another kid?" He said stopping eating and looking at me with a serious expression on his face.

" No Dick, we're just asking you if you wouldn't like." Bruce said squeezing my hand for support.

" I don't know,... I mean,... actually, I think that I would really like to have a little brother or sister." He said as a continued eating. I looked at Bruce and smiled really big before turning again to Richard and saying.

"Well, then I guess you can have it." As soon as I said that he look up to me.

" Are you serious? Are you really adopting another kid?" He said as a smile played on his lips.

" Actually Dick, your mom is having it." Bruce said as he let go a hand and started eating. And like lightning, Richard was on me, hungging me tightly.

"How's it even possible? Didn't the doctors told you that you couldn't have kids?" He asked as he sat on my lap. Yes, I know he's 13 but hey! Everybody can be a kid! And besides he is still my baby.

"We don't know, but we have a appointment at the doctor tomorrow at 9:00 Am, would you like to come?" Bruce answered the boy as I tried to eat with him on my lap.

" I would love to." He answered getting comfortable on my lap.

" Good, now go to your seat and let your mother eat." He ordered making Richard frown but obey.

...

 **Mount Justice**  
 **August 3, 2010**  
 **13:06 EDT**

Me, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter were going to the training room at the cave for the training while taking a nice conversation. We talked how about my current state and I ended up being congratulated by both of them and hugged by Dinah. I was on my regular clothes, but wearing sunglasses.  
When we arrived we found everybody except Superboy playing air hockey.

" Recognised Superboy B 0-5." Well, I guess he's here now.

" Hi Superboy, how was metropolis?" Asked Miss Martian as Superboy walked past all of them without a work. He seemed angry though. Black Canary chose this moment to clear her throat making them look at us.

" Ready for training, everyone?" I said as I hugged Wally and kissed his forehead.

" Batwoman, Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" Exclaimed M'gann as she hugged her uncle.

" M'gann, I was... In the neighbourhood, so I thought I dropped by to see how you're adjusting." Martian Manhunter greeted.

" A few bumps, but, I'm learning!" She said.

" That's all I can ask." Martian Manhunter nodded.

" You won't be training us today G-Mom? " Asked Wally looking up at me.

" Yes, is something wrong?" Asked Aqualad softly stepping forward.

"Well, I wouldn't put it on those words-" started Robin just to be interrupted by Black Canary.

" Batwoman will be off business for a while." She said.

" Is something wrong?" M'gann asked again.

" No nothing's wrong more the contrary actually-" I began just to be interrupted by my dear son.

" Mom's pregnant!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"Really?", " Omg!" , "Congratulations" were heard all over the room as Wally came to hug me again. Then he bended down to face my belly.

" Hi there, cousin! I'm Wally!" Wally stated waving my belly.

" Wally, it barely has a month!" I said tapping the top of his head.

" Yeah, but I still want him to know me!" He continued has I saw Superboy walk out the room. I looked at Canary and she understood what I would say.

" Stick around. Class is in session." She said raising your voice for him to hear. Although she didn't have to, come on, he has super hearing. She went to the center of the plataform and it lit up. " I consider it an honor to be your teacher, I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors... And my own bruises." She said as she winced in pain.

" What happened?" M'gann asked with the worried tone.

" The job. Now, combat is about controlling conflict. Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." She said tossing a jacket to the side. Which I decided to pick up and hold it myself.

" Right here!" Wally he said raising his hand. "Yeah! After this..." he said finishing his banana. "Swish." he tossed the peel into the nearby trash can. "I'll show you my moves." He finished grinning at Black Canary. _This will not be good!_ I thought as Black Canary grinned and attacked. Wally blocked the first punch but unfortunately Canary drop to the ground and knocked Wally off his feet with a low kick.

"Ugh..." Wally groaned on the ground. "It hurts so good..."

" Good block, but did anyone see what he did wrong?" Canary asked.

" Oh, Oh!" Robin exclaimed raising his hand. " he hit on the teacher and got served?" He continued earning a warning look from me.

" Dude!" Wally called out at Robin.

" He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" Canary tried to say.

" Oh please, with my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time." Superboy interrupted.

" Prove it." Canary said turning her attention to Superboy. _This will not be good!_ Has anybody else notice that I think that a lot? Superboy walked forward and threw a punch at Black Canary but she caught it and flipped him onto the floor. Robin pointed and started laughing at Superboy to have Kaldur nudged him. And again I threw in a warning glance.

" You're angry, good, but don't react to it. Channel that anger-" Canary tried to say but Superboy angrily charged at her just have her flipping over him and swiped him from under his feet. Robin started to stifle his laughter. I went over to him and slapped the back of his head.

"That's it! I'm done!" Superboy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry boy, but training is mandatory." I said softly trying to calm him down. Before he could reply there was an incoming transmission and Batman appeared on the screen.

"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous as our foe gained more power with each new combatant." He informed the team. Humm, funny, I didn't knew it either.

"Whoa...one guy with the entire powers of the League?" Wally said stunned.

"In the end, it took eight Leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android" he continued.

"An android? Who's made it? T.O. Morrow?" Robin asked him.

"Good guess Robin, but no, Red tornado doesn't think so." He replied.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter said from behind us.

"Ivo? But Ivo is dead." Aqualad protested.

"So we all thought or hoped." Black Canary told them.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralised we are sending two trucks carrying the android's body parts to two separate STAR labs facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have four more additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into two undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Batman instructed.

"Yes! Road trip!" Wally exclaimed throwing a fist pump in the air.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy said annoyed.

"You had something better to do?" Batman replied. "Take the bikes that are in the hangar. The coordinates are already sent to them." He finished but before he could end the transmission I talked.

"Humm...sweetie? I'm really hungry... And I really want one of those cupcakes that we ate once when we were in France. Those were so good." Said bringing my finger to my mouth like if I was thinking. I saw everybody else in the room wide eyed and then turn their heads to look at Batman who was wide eyed too.

"O-okay, okay, don't worry I'll get them...Batman out" he said a bit too quickly and ended the transmission but before the screen was out we could see him starting running and yelling at superman to put the coordinates in the Zeta-beam to Paris. When the screen disappeared I started laughing.

"Whoa... I never thought that I would ever see Batman show any emotion. But actually do this, I think it's just too unbelievable." Black Canary said turning to face me with a shocked face. I looked at the others they were with the same expression, even Robin. I turned again to face Canary.

"A few days ago, he did run a supermarket out of pineapple juice." I said smirking at her. She looked at me and started laughing. "You can go prepare yourselves kids." I said to them before walking out with Dinah and J'onn.

"Why did you do that?" She asked giggling.

"Well, like I said before, I'm going to enjoy this." I answered giggling too. "He didn't even remember that I don't like pinneaple juice."

"It is quite strange to see Batman like this, but it is good to see that he's still himself under that mask." Martian Manhunter said with a little smile on his face.

"I wouldn't be married with him if he wasn't." I told him. "But you're right, it is good."

"Maybe the baby will do him good." Canary said wrapping her arm around me.

"I certainly hope so." I said smiling at her.

...

I was now sitting at the Manor living room eating my cupcake and drinking tea with Alfred who I gracefully compelled to take a break from his work. It's getting late and I'm feeling very tired, maybe I'm retire earlier today.

"Do you think they'll be out for much longer?" I ask Alfred taking the last bite from my delicious cupcake.

"I'm afraid so Miss Wayne." He said getting up. "You seem like you could use a good night of sleep."

" Is that your gentle and british way to say that I look like crap Alfred?" I asked him slightly amused and also getting up.

"You always were the only one who could get my riddles, Miss Sofia." He said taking the tea mug from me. "Please, go sleep, we can resume our tea party tomorrow."

"Thank you Alfred, I'm going to take your word for that!" I finally said after a moment staring at him.

"Of course Miss. A pleasant night" He said before walking off.

"Goodnight to you too, Alfred!" I said to him before walking to mine and Bruce's room. I took a quick shower looking at my reflection in the mirror. _You don't notice to much but there's a little bump, almost unnoticeable. Your growing good my little angel._ I put on my underwear and decided to stay like that. Normally I would put on my short nightgown, but I'm not feeling like it. I put on my body lotion making my skin soft and shinny, dried my hair the best that I could with my towel and then went to bed. I was almost asleep went I heard the door open and close slowly. I'm almost sure its Bruce but whoever it was, was trying to not wake me up, well, if I was asleep. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard this somebody take his clothes off and joining me in bed. I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me and him putting his head on the crock of my neck inhaling my sent.

"I know your awake" Bruce said finally kissing my neck.

"I know you know that I'm awake." I said turning around to face him with his arms still around me, I put my left leg around his waist bringing him closer and rested my forehead against his.

"You know its late right?" He said as we both closed our eyes just enjoying each others presence.

"I know, I tried to stay up until you arrived but Alfred made me come to bed." I whispered back making him chuckle under his breath. We stayed like that for a while until I spoke again. "Richard's back alright?"

"Safe and sound, don't worry, he knows how to take care of himself." He spoke gently squeezing me a little.

"I can't help it, he's my baby." I replied.

"If your this overprotective over Dick I can't imagine how your going to be over this little bean" he said moving his right hand to touch my stomach. I pulled back as soon as I heard that looking at him dead serious in the eyes.

"I'll love the baby as much as I love Richard and I'll love Richard as much as I love the baby. They're both my children Bruce." I said in a serious tone. He just smiled and pulled me back into the embrace.

"I know, I know... I'm just saying that you will be a momma bear. Heck! You already are!" He said letting a little chuckle getting out at the end. We stayed silent for a moment until Bruce broke it. "Why are just on your underwear?" He said and I giggle.

"What? Want me to go put some pants and some shirt on?" I answered starting to get up just to be pulled back down.

"No, no, no...just lay down." He said pulling me closer to him as if it was possible. And that was the last thing I remember before drifting into a profound sleep.

...

 **Hope you liked it.**  
 **Don't forget to comment.**  
 **Sandra.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, well another chapter, sorry for taking so long ...

Enjoy your reading and comment please.

...

Wayne Manor

August 8, 2010

3:07 EDT

I woke up feeling someone shacking me gently.

"Mom? Mom?" Someone whispered. " Mom?" He whispered again. I slowly opened my eyes just to see Richards scary face in front of me. I jumped up from Bruce's tight embrace feeling him wake up too. I sat up on the side of the bed pulling Richard towards me in a hug.

"Wh-what? " Bruce called next to me but I ignored him.

"Was it a nightmare?" I asked softly while rubbing his back and letting him cry on my shoulder.

"Y-yes." He said sobbing.

"Was it the old nightmare?" I continued asking softly as I pulled him to me making him sit on my lap with one leg on each side of my waist. He slowly moved his head on my shoulder saying 'no'. "Was it mine and Bruce's?" I asked squeezing him a little more. Hearing this I felt Bruce get up and look at us. Richard nonned not getting his face out of my neck. When he calmed down I asked. "Want to sleep here with us?" I said pulling back a little to mention to him to look at me. He shook his head. "Want me to go sleep with you?" I asked while brushing the traces of his tears out of his cheeks earning this time a nod.

"Ohh come on..." I heard Bruce whine as Richard got out of my lap. "Can't you two just stay here?" He asked pouting.

"Bruce." I said warningly. He sight.

"Fine." He said laying back down. I got up and walked back to Richard's room and we laid down on his bed his back facing me. I grabbed his waist and pulled him to me his back against my chest, my arms wrapped around his waist and my forehead resting against the back of his head. I felt him lean in my embrace and place his right hand on top of mine. I smiled and heard him say.

"Thank you, mom." I gave him a squeeze and said.

"Goodnight baby."

...

Watchtower

August 8, 2010

8:33 EDT

It's over 8:30 am and I am in the watchtower going over the last mission reports to update myself. I mean, just because Bruce doesn't want me to go out on business it doesn't mean that I can't be updated. I've been here for while now. Richard also went to the cave earlier today. Apparently their having a beach party. More like just going to the beach. I laughed at myself. I'm talking or thinking alone going through the last report made and I don't remember a thing about what I just read. I went back on the report to when I stopped paying attention and resumed from there. I started hearing footsteps but I already knew who it was.

"Hi Diana!" I said hearing her jump in surprise making me chuckle a bit.

"I hate when you two do that." She said as she approached.

"I guess its a bad habit." I said looking at her. "Sorry."

"It's okay." She said looking at the screen. "I probably should be used to that already." She continued making us both giggle. " What are you reading?"

"The last reports... Bruce doesn't want me to go on business but that doesn't mean that I can't be updated." I said finishing reading the last line.

"I see that it doesn't." She replied as I closed the files and turned to face her. "I can also see that the little one is growing." She said bending down to face my belly and brushing her hand on my stomach.

"Really? I don't think that is really that noticeable." I told her making her giggle.

"You didn't have this little bump here." She said poking my belly. " He or She will be a great warrior! " she said flexing her arms. I put a hand on my stomach and said.

"I guess it will." We started to walk off to the cafeteria. "I certainly hope that it is a girl. A house full of boys would be a nightmare!" I exclaimed making her giggle. "But I have this feeling that it will be a boy." I said with a sigh.

"Well, maybe a house full of boys isn't that bad." She said looking forward. I faked a gasp and put my hand in front of my mouth.

"You surprise me by saying such things Amazon." I said faking a shocked tone making both of us laugh.

...

Wayne Manor

August 9, 2010

12:08 EDT

"I'm just saying that it would be a great idea." I told him while putting a broccoli in my mouth.

"And I'm just saying that it would be an awful idea." He replied putting also a broccoli in his mouth.

"And why do you say that?" I asked getting a little frustrated with him. Well, you must be lost while reading this. Let me enlighten you. Me, Bruce and Richard are having lunch for once in this God dammit house and while me and Bruce are discussing whether or not go on vacation. I mean, the criminals are acting low for once and Richard school will take a while with the damage donne by the Amazo. And if we can have lunch all together, its because we have a lot of time free, trust me.

"Well, because we not only have our jobs, but also have the other jobs and Dick's school..." He continued.

"Doesn't start immediately because of the big mess with Amazo. Come on Bruce, the company is fine and don't have vacation since what? Two years? We need it. And it would be good for Richard to go on vacation, it'll be fun." I interrupted him and said pouting a little.

"I don't understand! Why now?"

"Why not? I mean, its the perfect opportunity!" I said taking his hand in mine. "Please!" I continued making the puppy face. "Come on, baby help me here." I asked Richard looking at him. He immediately started making the puppy face with me while we both said.

"Pleeeeeeaase!" Bruce sighed rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Fine! Okay, we'll go on vacation! You win!" He said making me and Richard smile. "Three days, nothing more, nothing less!"

"I think that's a good deal, Richard?" I asked him.

"Fine for me." He answered.

"Then its settled!" I said finishing my meal. "Alfred, why don't we let the boys wash the dishes and clean everything while we go search for hotels?" I asked Alfred earning the boy's attention.

"I think that's a wonderful idea!" He replied making them wide eyed.

"WHAT?" Yelled Richard getting up from his seat.

"There, there Richard. You won't live forever under our roof! You have to learn how to take care of yourself and therefore, learn how to clean. Besides, I'm sure that Alfred is very tired." I said looking at Alfred for back up at the end.

"Extremely exhausted, madame." He added with a almost invisible smirk on his lips.

"That is no fair." He whined while me and Alfred walked out of the room.

"Well, if it's necessary." Started Bruce. "Dick, I wash you dry."

"What? You're on their side? They're making you work too!"

"It's not like we have a choice!" Hearing this, and being out of their hearing range I began laughing hard while Alfred chuckled a bit.

" Now Miss, where are you headed? I think I must inform you that it will be no use and try to get me go with master Bruce, master Dick and yourself." He said making me frown.

"Oh, come on Alfred, just this time!" I tried to convince him.

"Although I am greatly thankful for the offer, I'm afraid I must refuse. Like always."

"One day I'm gonna get you in vacations with us and then I'm gonna laugh at your stubbornness! If that's even a word!" I said with a serious face trying not to smile.

"Until then madame, do I must repeat the question?" He asked as we sit in the living room with my computer in my lap.

"We're going to Brazil! Do you think it's a good idea?" I asked while searching about things to go visit in Brazil.

"Maybe rent a beach house with a private beach?" He asked back.

"Don't you think that would be a little over the top? I mean, just for three days?" I said looking at him.

"Maybe..." We continued to shearch for hotels instead and the city we were going. I don't know for how long we've been here but it must be some because the boys are now coming so I guess they've finished the cleaning.

"So...I never asked, where we're going?" Richard asked sitting to my right and looking over my shoulder at the computer.

"Did you finish the dishes." I asked back.

"Dick managed to break two plates but no cups broken." Bruce answered.

"Did you hurt yourself?" I asked again scanning his body for any harm.

"No, but I did make a big mess." He replied. " And before you ask I did clean it, don't worry."

"Good, to answer you we're going to Brazil, I guess we could go to somewhere hot." I said looking at Bruce.

"Cool! We've never been there, well in vacation I mean." Richard corrected himself.

"Well, I think it's a good place for vacation. We'll rent a house with a private beach." He said making me laugh. "What?"

"Nothing its just that Alfred said the exact same thing." I said starting now to look for houses to rent. "But don't you think it would be too much and too expensive for three days?"

"We deserve it don't we?" He replied.

"I guess we do." As I finished saying that my phone rang. I picked it up and saw it was the alarm to go to work. "We gotta go. Wanna come with me baby?" I asked Richard.

"Sure! Let me just grab my phone."

"Jacket too!"

...

Watch Tower

August 27, 2010

7:49 EDT

"Do you think they're alright?" I ask once again getting a sigh like answer.

"Don't worry Sophia, I'm sure Bruce got there in time" Says Black Canary while putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it. "And besides, you can't worry to much." She continues smiling.

"I know but I can't help it! It's like -" I said before I got interrupted by Bruce reporting the mission.

"Batman to Watch Tower, rescue mission complete. Returning now to the Mount Justice."

"Is everything okay? Are they injured?" I ask almost as fast as Fash could.

"Eve-" he started but I interrupted him.

"You know what? I'll meet you at the Mount!" I quickly ended the call and began walking to the zeta beams.

"Don't you think you should be home instead of going to the Mount?" Dinah yells as I walk fast to the zeta beams.

"NO!" I yell back just before a bright light appears.

...

I get out of the zeta tube to see no one there. Well, guess I got here faster then them. Just as I finish thinking that I hear them arriving. Batman sees me but makes no facial expression. Maybe dare I say that I saw a little almost invisible smile? Smirk perhaps? I don't see no one particularly injured just covered in dirt and certainly smelly! As they approach me I hear Batman say:

" I need to talk to Aqualad. The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home." Superboy affirmed. I watch all of them go in different directions but Robin who stayed behind.

"Just Aqualad." Batman says. I think I saw a flash of disappointment and hurt in his facial expression just before he walked out.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly-" he started just to be interrupted by Batman.

"The team performed adequately, the problem was you. You're their leader and your head wasn't in the game." He started. The smell is really awful!

"No! You are-" Aqualad tried but stopped himself before sighing and continuing. "Correct. Of late I'm not even convinced I belong in the suffice world. For so many years it filled my every thought, but now that I'm here... My dreams are all Atlantis." He says with a nostalgic look on his face. Or maybe someone you left behind!

"Atlantis? Or someone you left behind?" At this Aqualad looks at Batman surprised. "You can split your time between the surface and the sea but not your mind. Either you're here one hundred percent or you need to walk away. Make a decision Kaldur, and make it soon." At this he walks away and leaves us behind. I watch as Kaldur looks ashamed at the ground and I take a step further to be face to face with him. I put my hand on his shoulder and look at him carefully.

"Kaldur?" I call making him look at me. "Don't mind him. He's just a rude fried potato." I say making him smile. "Everybody gets a little off the game sometimes. Maybe you just need to pay a visit to Atlantis." I finish before breathing deeply. An act that I shouldn't have done. Omg! The smell! I stop myself from throwing up there with my hand and make a run for the toilets. I pass Bruce in the way and throw everything I ate today up down the toilet. I feel a hand rub my back and another one grab my hair out of my face. I continue throwing up as the hand still rubs my back. When I'm finished I sit beside the toilet and take a deep breath and I feel the hands drying the tears in my eyes. I look up to see Bruce with out the mask and without the gloves looking at me with a small smile in his face.

"You look beautiful when you throw up." He says while caressing my face with his hand. I look at him with a 'WTF' look on my face.

"Really? Because I feel like crap." I say leaning on his hand.

"I mean beautiful because of what the throwing up means." He corrects himself.

"You don't have the mask on. The door is closed?" I ask.

"Yeah, don't worry." He answers and leans forward making our foreheads touch.

"Wait! Does this mean that I'm not pretty when I throw up?" I say putting a little more distance between us. Bruce starts laughing.

"You really know how to break a moment." He says making me pout.

...

When we get home Bruce heads to the shower and I go find Alfred to see if he can prepare a tea for me. I, as always, find him in the kitchen.

"Hi Alfred." I say sitting in a chair.

"Miss Sofia. Home so soon?" He asks and I can almost sense the irony on his voice.

"Yeah. I'm not feeling so well, I threw up just a moment ago."

"I think it is a normal phenomenon in the beginning of a pregnancy."

"I know but could you prepare some tea for me please? I don't think a have much left in my stomach nor can I ingest something else."

"Right away Miss. May I suggest you to go see how master Dick his feeling? He was quite upset when he arrived."

"Must be because Bruce didn't let him listen to our conversation with Aqualad." I say getting up. "Don't worry I know where he is."

...

I enter the gym just to be surprised by Dick falling. He quickly catching himself but falls again, flips over and stumbles into the wall turning around quickly screaming and punches the wall leaving a small dent on it.

"Well it seams that you are out of shape." He looks up surprised as I start talking. I walk and sit beside him looking at him. "Is it because of the conversation with Aqualad?"

"Yes! It is! Why couldn't I listen? Was it that top secret?" He asks getting up and waving his arms while screaming. I look at him without showing any expression. "I'm sorry mom!" He says and comes to me tackling me with a hug. "I just don't understand! Was it some kind of punishment?"

"No baby, it wasn't any kind of punishment. It was just something private to Aqualad. He does have the right to have a private life and some secrets after all." I answer him squeezing him a little in my arms. We stay silent for a while until Alfred steps through the door.

"Master Bruce whishes to see you."

...

We arrive out doors and Bruce immediately throws a basket ball at Richard.

"What's this?" He asks still a little mad. He's to much like Bruce sometimes.

"Training. Hand-eye coordination." He says with a little smile.

"One-on-one?" He asks as he started to smile.

"If you think you can handle it." He replies and Richard launches himself at him with the basket ball in his hands while laughing. I smile at the scene and turn to face Alfred.

"What do you think we trade that tea for some hot cocoas, Alfred?" I ask him.

"I think it's an wonderful idea, Miss Sofia."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys another chapter!**  
 **Hope you like it!**  
 **Don't forget to review!**

* * *

 **A LITTLE ATTENTION PLEASE! I received a review telling me that a Batwoman already exists. To answer that, Dude i know, it is a fan fiction after all, i just used her alter-ego okay? And for the rest of the review, if your reading this, at first i didn't understood that "Mary Sue much?" reference, but i did my research and i just want to tell you, don't like it, don't read it! Done!**

 **To those that read this and aren't the mister/miss i-don't-like-your-fan-fiction, i am sorry,i don't mind receiving hate mail/reviews but please, have something to justify the critic correctly. Not some, "oh it's so cliché" or "Mary Sue much?" comment.**

 **Thank you!**

* * *

I feel ... cold. What the Hell? Cold? I open my eyes to see that I'm alone in bed and the window is open. _I don't remember opening it was Bruce and his funny business._ I think but then I member that he didn't went to patrol last night. Alfred never enters the bedroom without knocking so I being a bat get up into a fighting position and begin scanning my surroundings. Once I'm done checking the bedroom, I check the closet and the bathroom but nothings out of place. Then I see a note near the window. I grab the note carefully and began to read it. By the end of it I had tears in my eyes and let it fall from my hands. In that precise moment Alfred comes in the door, looks at me and his face frowns immediately. I fall on my knees and Alfred rushes to my side holds me tightly letting me cry on his shoulder. I cry for a while, maybe minutes maybe hours. I finally calm myself and let go of Alfred. He hands me a tissue.

"Thank you" I thank him.

"I guess that you got the note before I could reach it." He says in a monotone voice but with a hint of sympathy and maybe sorrow.

"You knew about it?" I ask him still to weak to let the anger inside me out.

"I'm afraid that I did." He replies now looking down with shame.

"Why did he hide it? Why didn't he tell me?" I ask again.

"Master Bruce was afraid that you would react badly and leave. He knew why you were so afraid to marry him and thought that you would leave him."

"He was probably right about thinking it but how could he be so sure if he didn't even try? I had the right to know! Not only after all these years!" I say starting to get angry. I get up and head to the closet.

"Miss? May I ask what you're going to do?" He says also getting up.

"Alfred, I can't let this pass by. I have to talk to him. Where is he anyway?" I ask him. He looks to the door and then at me without responding. "Alfred? Where is he?" I repeat.

"He is chasing the messenger." After this we both stay silent just looking at each other.

"Tell him that I want to see him in here when he gets back."

"Of course, miss." And he took this as his way to leave. I'm sure he only got up here to destroy the letter. I'm also sure that it was Bruce that sent him to do it. I take a shower and dress my self in some jeans and a long sleeved dark blue shirt and some knee high black boots. While I wait for him to come I brush my teeth and dry my hair. When I'm finish I think about putting some make up on but it just seems useless to me. I want him to see that I cried. I want him to see that I'm suffering because of a stupid mistake. I want him to have sorrow and shame consuming him from what he did and from what he could've prevented. I hear the door open and I know it is him. The door closes and I hear some steps but then nothing. My back's facing him as I look out of the window. We stay in silence for a few minutes before I decided to break it.

"Why did you do it" I ask him quietly. I know the screams are to come.

"I was drugged by her." He answers also quietly. We silent for some more minutes. Me, having the time to take it in.

"Could you have prevented it?" I ask him again.

"I was injured, and she saved me and drugged me while I was weak. " he explains and I hear him take a few steps to me. When I feel his hand try to take mine I turn around quickly breaking the contact.

"Didn't you think about calling me for help? Or even Alfred?" I start to raise my voice. He looks at me carefully, and like I predicted with sorrow in his eyes.

"By the time I thought of it, it was already too late!" He says trying to touch me but I take a step back. I watch as a flash of hurt passes through his eyes but I don't care. We once again stay silent for some more minutes until he tries to break it. "Sofia-"

"No! Why didn't you tell me? Where you that afraid?" I say as my voice raises even more and more.

"Is that what's bothering you? Is the fact that I didn't tell you bothering you more than the fact that I cheated on you?" He says raising his voice.

"Yes! It is! You were drugged! I could've understand that if you had told me!" I yell at him as the tears threat to come again. "Were you that afraid that I would leave you? Didn't you trusted me? Don't you trust me?" I say looking at him now crying.

"Of course I trust you! Why are you even saying that?" He yells back.

"So why didn't you told me?" I yell before having a sharp pain in my stomach. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yell in pain putting my arms around my stomach trying to soothe the pain. I hear Bruce coming to my side and saying something but I didn't get what he was saying. I open my eyes, once shut by the pain and at the ground seeing blood rush down through my pants to the floor. I look wide eyed at Bruce to find him looking at me with a frightened expression on his face. He picks me up bride style and starts rushing out of the room as he yells for Alfred. And that's the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up to a door being softly closed, I try to open my eyes but there's to much light in the room. I moan in annoyance but open my eyes again slowly. I then feel a sharp pain in my stomach but has strong as I remember having it. _What happened?_ I remember having the sharp pain, Bruce yelling for Alfred and then nothing. _Did I faint?_ I look around for a bottom to push somewhere, seeing as I am in the hospital but then I remember. _Oh no! MY BABY!_ I start to worry more but the door opens and Bruce comes in. He looks wide eyes at me before rushing to my side. His eyes are red like if he had cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! It was my fault! I'm sorry! So so sorry-" He starts saying but I already know what happened. He tries to touch but I take my hand out of the way. He looks at me but I turn my face, tears threatening to come but I won't let them.

"I need some time alone." I whisper to him. We stand there for a moment before I hear his footsteps and the door close. And then, I let myself be sink in pain. Not from my stomach but from my heart.

* * *

 **Central City**  
 **September 22, 2010**  
 **20:34 EDT**

The day after Richard came to see me in the hospital with Alfred. It was hard to see my baby cry but I knew that I had to appear strong enough to the both of us. Alfred informed me that Bruce hasn't step a foot inside of our room and that he hasn't eat either. I didn't answer but thankfully Richard change the subject by asking when i could go home. He proceeded to tell me how the mission on Bialya was and how the mission was almost ruined by Simon. I got out of the hospital two weeks ago. Alfred came to pick me up. Bruce didn't even tried to talk to me. Alfred said he was in the batcave 'working'. It didn't matter, if he did come it would only make things worse. I packed a full amount of clothes and went directly for my little apartment in Central City. It's an apartment that I bought with my own money. _That explains why it is so little._ I've been here ever since. Mostly crying. Sometimes eating tons of food. But its normal. I'm the only person that actually knows a little secret. Maybe it is what you're thinking. The baby is still growing inside me. But I lost a lot of blood. They said that I couldn't do much but rest for the next few weeks. Barry and Iris have being visiting a lot. Also Wally is actually staying with me! He just said that I needed some company. He's a sweet.

Right now I'm backing some cookies. Wally's at the mount so I thought that he would like some cookies when he comes home. Richard always comes with him so I have to make extra cookies. I was putting the chocolate chips in an recipient when my phone started ringing. I cleaned my hands and picked it.

"Hello?" I started.

"Sofia? It's Barry. You should come to the Mount."

* * *

"Recognized Batwoman B0-3" the computer said and I started running through the halls to hangar. When I got there I saw some members of the league but I didn't care. I spotted Richard and run to him tackling him in a hug.

"Thank God! You're okay! Are you hurt? Do you have any scratches? Anything broken? Can you-"

"Mom I'm okay! No scratches. Anything! I just drowned but nothing serious." He said interrupting me. I looked him in the eyes, well in the mask, and rested my hand in his face while the other passed through his hair.

"Just drowned? Just drowned? Do you think this is a joke? You drowned! And after that asphyxiation?" I lectured him and then hugged him tightly. "I could've lost you!" He felt him squeeze me and then whisper.

"You'll never lose me mom." We stayed like that for some time and then pulled away. I looked now at the others that seemed to be in a conversation with their own protégés except Batman. Bruce was looking at me with the same poker face he always does. I looked at him and we stated at each other for a moment before Robin interrupted. "I...aaahh... I-I should go see the others... Yes! The others... I'll just-"

"No Robin!" I speaker louder than I intended. I cleaned my throat and continued. "I'll go now. You can come with me if you want to." I said before turning and directing me to go see how Wally was doing. "Kid?" I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Before opening my arms to receive the hug. He immediately responded throwing himself in my arms. "Are you okay? I'm going to my apartment right now, you're welcome to come but I really think you should go home today. Your mom must be worried." He just nodded and let go of me. I turned on my heel eyeing Richard and he just shock his head. I though it was strange, normally he would be more than eager to come, he asked almost every night if he could stay there and now he doesn't want to? Maybe Bruce said something. Maybe he wants to talk to him about the all Tornado thing. I nodded to him and went to the apartment. Yes apartment because unfortunately it isn't my home.

* * *

When I entered my apartment, through the window, still in my Batwoman suit, I was surprised to see Bruce there, in his suit too.

"Where's Richard?" I asked while I took my hood out.

"You shouldn't come in here with your uniform on" he said also taking his hood out.

"Oh! Look who's talking!" I said with a sarcastic tone.

"I didn't have a change in the car." He replied not moving from his place. I looked at him and said while walking to my room.

"You always have a change in the car"

"Well, normally I'm not the one who puts them there." He said while following me.

"Missing me already?" I replied not looking at him and starting to take my gloves out.

"Don't be like that." I could feel the pain in his voice but it was nothing compared to what I felt and still feel.

"Like what, cold? Distant? Like if I didn't give a s*** about you?" I said taking my boots off and starting to take out my uniform.

"Yes!" And now I stopped moving having only the top half of the uniform off.

After this neither of us said nothing. the silent stayed present for what felt like hours even if it was just a few minutes.

"I know your hurt. And I know you think I feel that way about you but all I did was to keep you safe." He started but I interrupted turning around and screaming at him.

"Keep me safe? From what? The pain that is a million times worse now then it would be then? Or to keep yourself safe knowing that maybe it would be too much for me to bare and that I would live." I said whispering at the end of the sentence. One more time we stayed silent for a long time having this time myself breaking it. "Were you really afraid of me leaving? You should know that I would never leave." I whispered. At this point me and Bruce where face to face, well more like face to chest... He is pretty tall.

"You left. Just like I knew you would if I told you then." he whispered too sounding so hurt like I never saw him before.

"I only did because you let me." I whispered back putting my hand on his chest making him look at me in the eyes.

"I am so sorry. I shouldn't done it. I should've called for help. I should've fought harder. I should've never let her drug me. I should've told you. I should've never let you go. And at the end I screwed even harder making you lose our baby and ..." I interrupted once more.

"I didn't"

"And putting your life in risk that is even worse and..." he continued.

"I didn't die nor the baby did."

"And now Dick is mad at me, and Alfred, and almost everybody that knows what happened and-...WHAT?" He finally noticed what I said and grabbed me by the waist pulling me closer and looking at me with frown in his face.

"I didn't lose the baby." He looked at me like I had three heads and repeated aven louder.

"WHAT?"

"Oh, for the love of god Bruce, I didn't lose the baby" With this his facial expression changed for one of confusion.

"Why didn't you said nothing? Do you know how much I've been suffering and blaming myself for it? For not talking about Alfred and Dick who though you did and ... and ... why?"

"Well I did want you to suffer a bit... I was really hurt... Didn't think of Dick and Alfred though." Bruce just looked at me like he was going to kill or something. "Don't look at me like that you know how revengeful I can be." I said while resting my head against his chest. His hands squeezed my waist.

"Are we okay now?" He asked resting his chin on the top of my head.

"I guess." I answered. we stayed silent again just enjoying the presence of one another. A few minutes passed until Bruce broke the silence.

"Can I make love with you now?" He asked like it was the most natural thing in the world, well, in a point it is.

"What?" I said looking up to look at him to find him already looking at me.

"I said can I..."

"No, no, no... I understood what you said but what?"

"Oh! You know.. It's been a long time since we were together and then this happened and now we're good. Besides you are topless in front of me and you've been squeezed against me for some time now." He said like he was telling me facts of murder.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh! C'mon! You know that I'm a constant dog in heat. Should've know me better." he replied.

"Okay, I'm gonna start packing." I said putting back my top half of the suit.

"What? No!"

"What? Don't want me to go back home?" I asked turning around and facing him.

"But.. but.." he said pouting.

"No but's! Besides, the doctor said I had to rest a lot for the next few weeks." With this he walked quickly at me and picked me up bride style.

"Well then, guess it's me who will do the packing." He pecking me in the lips before laying me down on my bed and start packing.

"There's no need to pack underwear!" I said when he went for my underwear drawer.

"Yes, there is!" he replied and continued packing the underwear.


End file.
